


Sherlock And John {Beside You}

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, beside you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically about John and Sherlock's unbreakable friendship and the things they will do for each other.</p><p>Fandom: BBC Sherlock<br/>Song: Beside You <br/>Clips: Youtube, Dailymotion, BBC<br/>Video Maker: Sony Vegas Pro 11<br/>A KatMEW93Production</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock And John {Beside You}

**Author's Note:**

> This is my video for contest Ties That Bind Us by EpicStyleVidders.   
> I'd suggest headphones and 1080HD for better quality.
> 
> Hope you all like it :) xxxx

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZgljRqndq4


End file.
